


莫薩莫突發小片段

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 法札莫薩莫突發段子集中處





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是個性騷擾大師的札特。

「親愛的安東尼奧，您知道我有多麽愛您嗎？」  
莫札特貼在薩列里的耳畔柔聲細語。  
「您低斂下眼時，纖密的長睫會在您的眼下掃上一層淡淡的灰影，隨著您薄如蟬翼的眼瞼輕顫而躍動。」  
莫札特附著粗糙琴繭的指尖撫上薩列里脆弱敏感的眼簾。  
「您的喉唇引出最為動聽的共鳴時，豐腴的唇瓣會隨之起舞，紅潤濕軟的舌尖於其間若隱若現。」  
莫札特屈身向前，緩緩地舔過薩列里的嘴角，留下一道水光。  
「我有和您說過嗎？您生著一副適合親吻的唇。豐潤而柔軟，甜蜜而誘人，和您相稱的唇。與您接吻時，我們的鼻息相融，您呼吸著我，而我也呼吸著您。」  
莫札特將自己的唇片穩穩貼上，覆蓋薩列里舒緩的吐息，慢慢地、柔柔地廝磨。  
薩列里微皺起眉頭，神情因缺乏氧氣而躁動不安。  
莫札特低笑，離開了薩列里的唇。慵懶的指掌一路向下滑動。  
「您的腿臀是眾神的至高傑作，豐盈而優美。您細緻的肌膚在此展露無遺，彈嫩更勝青春少女的酥胸。」  
莫札特平攤掌心，緊貼著薩列里包覆於睡衣之下的腿股滑動。  
「您知道嗎？您的腿根生著一顆黑痣，細小而隱蔽。在泛紅黏膩的膚上尤為醒目。」  
莫札特在薩列里的大腿內側輕掐，溫柔地揉搓，扭捏。  
「啊，是的，您如此敏感。只消微微施力便能在您身上留下痕跡。您總是將我印上您頸後的愛痕，掩藏在繁複華貴的領花之下。」  
莫札特抽回埋於薩列里腿間的手，環上薩列里的腰肢緊緊摟抱。啄吻在薩列里的頸項之間，輕輕吸引、鬆開。  
「您總正經嚴肅，定是羞於承認的。可您知道嗎？您在性事裡的動情模樣是多麽美麗，即使我傾盡繆思予我的贈禮也僅堪堪傳述。」  
莫札特將胯部頂上薩列里的腰臀，重而緩慢地磨蹭。  
「您愉悅而羞臊的呻吟使任何音符皆相形失色。緊緻而淫蕩的肉穴熱情地吞吐我的陰莖，死死糾纏、絞緊，不願讓我離去。而您，如同您的肉穴一般，放蕩地扭動腰肢，意圖將我吃入更深的肚腹中。」  
「您知道您沈溺於慾望時，是多麽美麗嗎？我不得不如最貪婪的富者，將您的美麗藏掖在我的衣下，阻卻所有探首窺視的賊人。」  
莫札特以鼻尖輕摩薩列里的耳廓，含入柔軟的耳珠舔吮輕啃。  
「您知道我有多麽愛您嗎？親愛的安東尼奧？」  
莫札特擁著沈眠的薩列里，饜足甜笑如飽食的孩童。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0527噗浪點梗，病札&啞巴薩

「親愛的大師，您去哪裡呢？」  
莫札特扣住薩列里向前探伸的手腕，將俯趴在榻上、意圖逃離的人拉入懷中。莫札特埋首在薩列里頸間親吻，猩紅色的皮製項圈環於其上。  
薩列里渾身赤裸，在莫札特的懷抱裡瑟瑟發抖，泫然欲泣的表情顯示他極不情願的恐懼，卻只是縮著僵硬的身軀接受莫札特的愛撫。遍佈全身的瘀腫紅紫和乾涸白痕昭示他所遭受的殘酷對待，卻在其中蛻出情色與暴戾的美感。  
薩列里張口，卻只發出咿啞的氣音，積蓄的淚液如珠串落下。  
莫札特甜蜜地笑了，掐捏上薩列里的腿股，轉過對方的臉面，啃吻上乾裂脫皮的唇瓣。他感受薩列里怯懦的軟舌，在他強勢的攻勢下，溫順地纏上。莫札特加深黏膩的親吻，自微張的眼裡瞧見薩列里痛苦而壓抑的面容。  
異樣的滿足在心底蔓長，莫札特毫不留情地朝口中的舌面咬下，薩列里因疼痛而發出的哼聲，更添鐵鏽腥味的甘美。  
結束漫長的熱吻，莫札特親暱地廝摩著彼此的唇，潤澤的血絲於薩列里蒼白的臉上，妝點些許紅潤。  
莫札特轉而攻向薩列里柔軟的耳珠，含入口中吸吮，在樂器上奏響美妙音符的指掌亦游移至薩列里腿間尚垂軟著的性器，輕巧熟練地套弄起來。如泣般的低鳴令他相當滿意。  
「您這副模樣，還想去哪呢，親愛的大師？」  
莫札特貼著薩列里的耳畔，溫柔而殘忍地傾吐道。


End file.
